Unlucky Times
by Aangsfan
Summary: Aang wants to do something special with Katara. But something is wrong. Katara's not at camp so Aang goes to see if she's ok. And he meets danger on the way.
1. Katara?

**Hello everyone! As some of you know I haven't updated my other stories for a few days but I will soon. In the mean time, you can read this. It's just a little something I thought of for Kataang because Kataang rulez!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar and if I did their would be way more kataang than there is now!**

It was a nice cool morning. It seemed like anything could happen. Aang was up early as usual. He wanted to go out and do something special with Katara. But something was wrong, Toph was sitting by some rocks lousing around, Sokka was sleeping, but Katara was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Toph, where's Katara?" asked Aang.

"I don't know, she said something about wanting to be alone, and she left." Toph replied.

"Oh, ok." Said Aang. He was worried, Katara didn't usually go off by herself without telling anyone.

_I think I'll go look for her just to see if she's okay. _Thought Aang.

Aang wandered through a forest looking for Katara. Then suddenly he heard a scream.

Katara was sitting on a rock staring at the river that layed in front of her. She heared footsteps behind her, and they were coming closer and closer.

She got up and looked around, and then from behind her came a big, unexpected blue fire blast. She fell; managing only to scream before she fell unconscious.

Aang ran as fast as he could, hoping that Katara was ok. He stopped when he saw Katara on the ground unconscious and Azula about to strike.

"It's over!" shouted Azula.

He quickly blew her away from Katara, and moved Katara away from there. He through an airblast at Azula. And she returned it with a lightning blast. They fought for what seemed like hours with Aang trying to protect Katara, so she wouldn't get hurt.

Finally, Azula fell making the battle finished, leaving Aang as the winner. But he felt like a loser because he couldn't protect Katara. He had to get help and fast. So he quickly took her lifeless body in his arms and went back to camp.

**So how was it? Sorry it was short but it will get longer. Read and Review plz. I'll continue if reviewers want me to.**


	2. Katara? continued

**Well, I'm back! So here is the second chapter! Hope U like it.**

Aang was going through the forest with Katara in his arms. He was worried about her. She looked hurt and she hadn't wakened up yet.

When he arrived at camp Sokka was eating and Toph was practicing earthbending. Toph felt the vibrations in the ground and immediately new something was wrong.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"I went looking for Katara, and when I found her she was laying on the ground unconscious." Aang replied. "And I'm sure you can guess who was there."

"Azula?" answered Toph.

"Yep." Said Aang.

"We need to help Katara." Aang said worriedly.

Sokka rushed over, overhearing them.

"What should we do?" asked Toph.

"I know!" Sokka said as he ran off to get something.

Aang stayed by Katara wishing that she would wake up.

_**Katara's Dream Sequence**_

_Aang was in the firelord's warroom. "You're a failure!" shouted firelord Ozai. He shot a fireblast at Aang. Before Katara could help, Aang had fallen and was dieing. Katara cried her eyes out as the firelord just stood there laughing in an evil way._

_**End of Dream Sequence**_

Katara was crying and shouting Aang's name as she lied there unconscious.

"Katara are you okay; Katara please get up." Aang said "It's okay, I'm right here."

Sokka had just come back with a bucket of water in his hands. Before anyone said anything he splashed the cold water on her.

Katara shot right up, gasping and crying.

Aang pulled Katara into a hug. She grasped Aang tightly, just thankful that he was alive.

**Okay, I know this was short too but it keeps the suspense alive. Plz read and review. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	3. What's wrong with her?

**So did U like the first part? If U did here is the third chapter.**

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked. He was very concerned.

Katara did not reply. She was not able to speak since she was crying so hard.

Aang, who was hugging Katara tightly, let go and looked Katara straight in the eyes. "Katara, are you okay?" Aang said firmly.

"I'm f-fine." She said in a soft voice.

"What happened?" asked Sokka curiously.

"I don't know. I went down to the river and I heard something while I was there. Then everything went black and the next thing I know I'm here." Katara replied as she looked around and realized that she was back at camp.

"Azula knocked you unconscious." Aang said.

"Figures." Katara said unsurprised.

"So…..why were you at the river?" Toph asked.

Katara's eyes started to fill with tears.

**Okay, I know this chapter was really, really short but that is because I want reviewers to guess why Katara went off alone without telling anyone.**

**HINT: She is obviously sad about something.**

**C U L8R!**


	4. Sadness

**Hey everyone! You guys are very good guessers. So here is the answer to the mysterious reason Katara was upset. **

Katara thought back to why she left in the first place. It just made her more upset. She didn't want to answer.

Everyone, especially Aang was worried. Sokka, who was worried about his younger sister thought about why she would be sad and upset. He then remembered why.

"No reason, I just wanted to get away. That's all." Katara said quickly, "I'm going to lay down now; I'm feeling lightheaded." Although it was true she was a little lightheaded, Katara was mostly lying. She knew everyone was worried and she was already sad enough.

As Katara went to lie down Sokka pulled Aang to the side. "Aang, I know why Katara is upset."

"Really?" Aang replied, "Why?"

"Today is the anniversary of our mother's death." Sokka said sadly but calmly.

"Oh, so that's why." Aang said glancing sadly at Katara.

"Well we can talk to her tomorrow." Sokka said.

They agreed and then they went and told Toph. Tomorrow they would comfort her.

**Yes this was short but the next chapter will be up soon. **

**Talk 2 U L8R!**


	5. Worries

**Hey everyone, sorry I took so long, but it's summer now so I will try to update sooner. Here's the next chapter!**

As morning crept around the corner, the gang started to wake up. All except for Aang. He barely slept that night, and when he did he was restless and had horrible nightmares. He was filled with guilt. Aang felt bad about not protecting Katara, and he felt worse that she was going through so much sadness and pain.

Aang had a similar feeling to Katara's. Katara had lost a loved one and there was almost nothing left to remember her by. Aang didn't remember much of his parents either, being raised by monks. He knew how to help.

Toph had been up for a little while. She was just laying around though. Sokka had just gotten up; as usual he immediately wanted food. Katara hadn't gotten up yet which was odd because she was usually one of the first ones up. The gang just went on with their chores thinking that Katara was just staying there thinking about her mother.

Hours went by and Katara still didn't wake up. Aang started to worry. Apparently Sokka and Toph did too. Sokka was afraid that it had something to do with Azula hurting her and he was right. Aang could tell something was wrong too because Katara usually slept with a smile on her face, but now she was restless, and frowning. Then Toph suddenly spoke.

"Something's wrong!" Toph shouted.

"What?" Sokka and Aang asked worriedly.

"Katara's breathing and heartbeat patterns are slowing down!" Toph replied feeling the vibrations in the ground

"Katara's dieing! We have to get help!" Toph yelled

Aang immediately jumped up. "Let's get her up on Appa so we can fly her somewhere safe." Aang said quickly but calmly

"Sokka, Toph! Help me get our stuff on Appa quick!" Aang said seriously

Toph used her Earthbending to force the stuff up onto Appa while Aang used his Airbending. Sokka just ran back and forth as quickly as he could tossing items onto Appa. Once everything was packed up Toph and Sokka got onto Appa. Sokka got in-front ready to take the reins, and Toph jumped into the back holding onto Appa's sattle.

In the meantime Aang rushed over to Katara's side and picked her up. With Katara in his arms, he jumped up onto Appa.

"Yip,Yip!" Sokka yelled

As Appa soared through the sky, Aang sat with Katara in his arms worried about what would happen next…..

**So I finally made it longer, what did u think? R & R plz.**


	6. Relief

**Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Aang sat on Appa, Katara still in his arms. He held her tight and close to himself, hoping that the worse would not come.

"Sokka! Land by the nearest village you can find!" Aang yelled.

"I'm on it; there's one ahead." Sokka stated.

"I hate Azula!" Toph said flatly.

"Who doesn't?" Sokka replied.

Aang was silent. He just gazed down at Katara and tried not to shed any tears. He had so much guilt built up inside of him.

"Aang as soon as we land take Katara and find help." Sokka shouted as they went down toward land.

When they were close enough to the ground, Aang jumped off, with Katara safely secured in his arms, and ran to a girl that was a few feet away.

"Excuse me miss, my friend is hurt and we need to get her help, can you tell us where to go?" Aang spat out quickly.

The girl pointed to a big hut that was right behind some other buildings. "Right through there." She said.

Aang thanked her and ran to the hut with Toph and Sokka right behind him.

As he entered the hut he saw some girls and asked them if they could help. They gasped and one of them spoke. "Quick! Come with us!" They rushed him into a room and he sat Katara on one of the beds.

Aang then walked outside of the room and waited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang waited for what seemed like hours pacing in front of the door thinking of how horrible he felt. Toph and Sokka were just as worried but they sat in two chairs and waited.

"Would you stop Twinkletoes! You're making me dizzy!" Toph yelled.

Aang didn't listen though. He was in his own world. Then one of the girls stepped out of the room and Aang stopped as Toph and Sokka stood.

"Your friend was in an unstable position…" she started

_Was? That means she's not anymore right?_ Aang thought.

"…she was severely hurt, but we had our finest healer come in and she is now back to normal except for an excess amount of pain." Said the nurse.

They all gave a sigh of relief. "If you wish you can visit her now. She is conscious, but she is very tired." The nurse told them.

They rushed in and saw that Katara was lying in the bed with her eyes drooping.

Aang, Sokka, and Toph stood around her. Sokka squeezed her hand gently to comfort her and she gave them a thankful smile. "Glad to see you're okay Sugar Queen!" Toph said.

"Thanks, you guys are the best!" she said as she pulled them into a group hug.

Aang still hadn't spoke. He couldn't stand to see her like this.

"We're going to let you get some rest, but if you need us we'll be right next door." Sokka said as they left the room.

Toph followed Sokka and Aang started to follow but something stopped him. Katara reached out and grabbed Aang's hand and pulled him back to her. She then pulled him into a big embrace. Aang pulled away and spoke. "I-I- I'm sorry Katara." He said, his voice full of sadness and disappointment.

"Sorry? For what?" Katara asked.

"I didn't protect you; should have been there for you but I-." Aang couldn't continue because Katara had placed her lips on his and kissed him. Aang's eyes were wide and full of shock but he didn't pull away.

Katara pulled away and then spoke. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I went out by myself and I got myself into this mess." She said. Aang was still full of sorrow.

"Well I better let you get some rest." He said starting to leave again.

"Wait!" Katara said. Aang quickly turned around to see what she needed. "You're not going to leave me all alone are you?" she asked.

Aang smiled somewhat and she spoke again. "Please don't leave me." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll stay." He said as he pulled up a chair next to her.

As she drifted off to sleep she heard Aang speak. "I love you Katara." He said. "I love you too, Aang." She replied before falling asleep. Aang's heart jumped out of him at that moment. _Did she just say she loved me back? Or was she just tired and said what came to mind?_ Aang thought before he too drifted off to sleep.

**I finally made it longer than all of the other chapters. R & R plz.**


	7. Happy Ending

**Hey everybody! I'm ****soooooooooo**** sorry that I haven't updated in forever. But here is the next chapter! **

The next morning came around quick. Aang woke up to see Katara sleeping. Aang smiled, he was filled with joy. Katara was alive and last night she told him that she loved him. Or was it just a dream, like Aang often thought of. Aang's smile faded._ What if last night was real? It sure felt like it was. But how can I be sure?_ Aang's thoughts raced in his head continuously until he felt Katara stir.

"Hey Aang." She yawned.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yea, you?"

"I slept very well, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes I am, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too, let's go get some food." He took her hand, and helped her up and they walked out hand in hand. _She's actually holding my hand! Last night must've been real. _Aang thought happily.

Right outside, Toph and Sokka were laying on Appa asleep. "Should we wake them?" Katara asked hoping that Aang would say no.

"Nah, they'll get up when they feel like it." Aang grinned. Katara smiled.

XxXxX

Katara and Aang went to get something to eat in a small restaurant in the village. As they sat down and waited, they talked as if they hadn't talked in years.

"So…um, I'm sorry about how I acted when you asked me what was wrong." Katara said ashamed.

"Why are you sorry? I would've done the same thing." Aang smiled.

"Well, I've been thinking about that…and well you see I was really upset because it was the anniversary of my mother's death. I mean, ever since she died I thought a part of me was missing. Until a while ago when I met somebody that made me feel complete. At first I wasn't sure who or what it was, but now I figured it out." Katara said teary eyed.

Aang listened to her speak and then thought aloud. "What did you figure out?"

"I figured out that it's you." Aang went wide eyed.

Katara continued to speak. "When I was at the South Pole, I had Sokka and Gran-Gran and the other villagers, but I was still really lonely. I did my chores, I watched the small children, and the next day it would start all over again. I had no friends my age or anything…until that day I found you. Ever since I left you've become my best friend. But you mean more to me than that. I figured out that I don't have to constantly remorse, especially when I have you." She finished.

Aang was speechless. _Now I know it was definitely not a dream._ Katara looked down. "Aang please say something.."

Aang didn't say anything. Instead he pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her. Katara kissed him back. They were both really happy that they felt the same way.

When they broke apart, Katara spoke. "You probably think I'm really selfish don't you?"

Aang looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sitting here telling you how sad I am about my mother but you lost all of your people." She said sadly.

Aang saddened a little. "That may be, but as you said I still have you. And to me that makes up for a whole civilization."

Katara smiled bigger than ever before. She gave him a big hug and kissed him again. As they continued, Sokka and Toph walked by the restaurant. Sokka stopped though when he saw Aang and Katara kissing. Toph grinned. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang! Get away from my sister!" he started to run towards them.

Aang wasn't afraid though. After all of the unlucky times they went through, he finally got lucky!

**Doesn't that just make ****ya**** want to go ****Awwwwwwww****LOL.**** So that's probably the end of this story but don't worry I'll keep updating others. Please review!!! **


End file.
